


Summer anthem

by Mesweet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesweet/pseuds/Mesweet
Summary: Money is the anthem of success.





	Summer anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Money is the anthem of success.

01  
　　  
　　“梅苏特，明天要不要和我们出去逛逛?”听到队友问话的梅苏特手顿了一下，然后又按照原来轨迹伸向桌上那块煎饼。“不了。”他听见自己说，“我想休息一下。”他说休息这个词的时候声音发颤，但没有人发现。

　　

　　梅苏特正和枪手同事们一起吃晚饭，餐桌上气氛和谐，刀叉碰撞的纷乱声响叮叮当当响得很好听。从一楼的落地窗望出去只能看见摩托大楼投下的黑影，如同穿着短裙的美女露出的纤细脚踝，因为更美的风景都还在上面。流光溢彩的灯火经过多次反射削弱，最后投映到梅苏特的眼睛里的时候只剩下一撮细碎的光斑，在过大的眼白里游移不定。  
　　

　　  
　　“好吧，看来只能我们几个去了。”队友又转过头和旁边的人兴致勃勃地聊天，梅苏特安静地听着，听起来他们并没有因为他的拒绝而扫兴，也没有人怀疑他的谎言。梅苏特悄悄地松了一口气，忍不住又要发呆。

 

　　他没能在虚无的梦乡里沉淀太长时间。因为他的目标进来了。他被迫出来狩猎，还要被当做被猎艳的对象。 

　　  
　　穿着白袍的男人带着侍从走进餐厅。周围立刻骚动起来，有人在椅子上扭过身子看，男人却径直走向了他们。

　　他一一和阿森纳球员们握手寒暄，笑着问他们这里的食物怎么样。人人脸上挂着欢欣，笑容都一样，可以替代可以复制粘贴，聚在一起融化成一锅黏稠的噩梦。梅苏特像一条冻死的蛇，僵直了身子挺立在椅子上，手无意识抓紧了衣服下摆，好像有人要把他剥光似的，在大庭广众之中在众目睽睽之下对他意图不轨。而他正在反抗。

 

　　梅苏特是最后一个和他握手的，男人的眼睛鹰一样锁住他。梅苏特知道他不上前是不行了，他不得已伸出手去。对面伸过来的时机也刚好，不会显得不情不愿或者是过分热情。男人相当和善地说着“晚上好”，眼睛盯着梅苏特。把狂热对准他倾泻而出。梅苏特的掌心放进去被另一只手包裹住，他的指缝被蛮横插入。他被硕大的戒指刮擦过指节，还被捏住了小指。男人抓着他的手慢条斯理地摩挲，他说的英语有种奇怪的音调，梅苏特只能分辨出自己的名字、仰慕和土耳其藏品。这些话语拼凑出一张隐晦混乱邀请函，梅苏特几乎是立刻就破译了它，不如说他本就等着这张邀请函。如果主人没发，他还打算自己上门讨要。

　　

　　但他忍不住打了个寒颤，仿佛已经遭到粗暴对待似的。软弱的猎手在猎物面前露了怯，他努力挤出一个笑，等着男人把手抽走。他还不够资格拒绝男人，只能被动接受。如果对方提出在这里操他，他也只好接受。

　　

　　男人说什么梅苏特都只是点头，听不听的懂无所谓，他只需要足够乖顺足够柔软，男人毫不掩饰对梅苏特的喜爱，离开前又凑到梅苏特眼前说话，梅苏特低眉顺眼只会说好敷衍了事，男人却受用，满意地离开了。

　　这次短暂的会晤这为三个小时后的接触打下了良好基础。  
　　

　　男人离开后梅苏特跌坐回椅子上，他并拢腿，一下胃口全无。

 

　　02

　　梅苏特刚进入房间的时候还是有些拘谨。昂贵的应召女郎站在房间中间无所适从。男人泡在室内泳池里，他的白袍不在。水波正对着光华流转的夜空荡漾，金红的瓷砖闪闪发亮，房间里有股奇怪的香气，也许是金钱的气味，它就在这，在这间房里被具象化实体化，顺着一切会发光的物体傲慢地流淌蜿蜒。

　　“你来了。”男人咧开嘴笑了。这笑容蠢爆了，梅苏特想。几个小时前这张蠢脸还有点吸引力现在梅苏特只觉得厌烦。下定决心之后一切都可以忍受。梅苏特发现自己无话可说，于是点点头。

　　男人从水里走出来坐到了沙发上，他拍拍腿示意梅苏特过来坐在他腿上。梅苏特犹豫了一下还是照做了，小心地把自己的身体重量分出一点，不敢完全压坐在男人身上。男人搂住他的腰，梅苏特的眼睛不安地巡梭，看到茶几上放着两瓶红酒。

　　“你很缺钱吗？”梅苏特穿了T恤和短裤，男人把手印到他裸露的皮肤，他刚才泳池里出来，贪婪地从梅苏特身上汲取温度。

　　“嗯……是的。”梅苏特回答，他扭过身子亲吻男人的胡茬，他不喜欢男人的脸，但缀以黄金的魔力也还可以不至于让梅苏特放弃这笔生意。他灵活地在他身上起伏，用臀缝去蹭男人遮掩在浴巾下的性器。下定决心的他不像几个小时前那么腼腆。

 

　　“为什么?你有什么特殊需求?你们踢球的都这样吗？爱像女人一样买奢侈品?”男人摸着他的屁股，放纵梅苏特挑逗他。

　　“没有。”梅苏特不耐烦地打断他的话。  
　　  
　　男人并不十分好奇这背后的缘由，梅苏特见得多了，他们实际上只关心你什么时候脱衣服还有他们的性特征什么时候能放进你身体里。他腿下的阴茎已经硬了，顶着他的屁股，男人还装模作样地问他来这的原因是什么。

 

　　“别说废话了。”他意识到他刚刚的打断很不礼貌也很不专业，简直是渎职。梅苏特急于救场，不让尴尬持续太长时间，他带着安抚意味去亲男人的嘴唇，“我为什么而来?”梅苏特把男人的手引向自己的腰侧，抬起臀部让对方摸进去，他坐在男人腿上比男人还高一些，他眼尾泛红眼睛闪闪发亮，低下头贴紧男人的时候几乎是在逼迫男人玩他。  
　　  
　　这下勾引奏效了。

　　男人如他所愿把手伸进他两腿之间，指尖刚碰上他的性器，梅苏特下意识地并拢腿根，便把男人的手掌夹住了。用腿侧的软肉挤压手掌。他把自己的阴茎送进男人手心里，腰腹摆动，他用腿夹着男人的手磨蹭，呼吸粘稠。有人说大腿内侧的肉和女人的乳房一样柔软，这句话在梅苏特身上得到了证实。男人显然是没有想到他还有这么一着，“婊子。”男人兴奋地说，呼吸变得粗重起来。他把梅苏特的腿拉开压上去，而他顺从倒下。

　　房间里陈设大部分是金色的，沙发也是。灿烂的金色如同潮汐浮动，梅苏特一沾到瑰丽矜贵的绸面，那点华美的气息立刻沦为他的陪衬。昂贵的德国球星被翻过来压在沙发上。扩张过的的后穴又软又湿，算得上是给男人的一份馈赠，那是梅苏特自己在来之前自己干的好事。男人把自己挺进去的时候，梅苏特没能压抑住叫声，“呜……”他脸朝下含含糊糊地呻吟起来。愉悦的成分其实有限，取悦和故作放浪的占比更高。

　　肠道里温暖又紧致，男人夸梅苏特的身体很棒。火热的性器浅浅地顶进去又抽出一点，每一次进出都得到肠肉咬住裹紧，男人才是被满足的那个。他抓着梅苏特的腰贴紧他好把性器埋的更深。

　　男人沉浸在欲望里，梅苏特却出奇地清醒，敏感点得不到满足男人也不在乎他也不太在乎。他睁着眼睛眼神飘忽，把手伸到下面抚慰自己，希望这一切快点结束。

　　男人射在他体内之后狂乱地亲吻他的脊背，他说他爱他。问梅苏特愿不愿意当他床笫之间的猫咪，他有很多钱，足够满足他任何奇怪癖好。梅苏特在喘息间隙摇头，他不愿意被人控制，他估计这是他们最后一次见面了。梅苏特用沙哑的声音拒绝了他，他说：“不。”

　　梅苏特显然没有想到有钱人都有点病态，他们憎恨被拒绝。男人听到后停了下来，梅苏特还以为结束了。

　　男人突然把他放倒在冰凉的玻璃桌上，然后打开了酒瓶对着他劈头盖脸地浇下去，用像是要把他淹死的态势。梅苏特尖叫起来，冰凉的绯红浆液如同一张网落下来，他狈地抬手捂住眼睛。空酒瓶在他头边被打碎。碎片炸开离他的头不过三寸，响声如同惊雷落在他耳边，男人俯下身痴迷地去舔他被红酒涂花的脸，梅苏特吓傻了，眼泪也流了出来，再也不敢违逆。

　　男人把他摁在桌子上凶狠地操他，看起来是被他的拒绝彻底激怒了。他进出的频率太快，湿滑的肉洞瑟缩着承受怒火。梅苏特哽咽着求饶的声音也被无视，房间里只有男人粗重地喘息和梅苏特压低声音的呜咽。

　　男人还觉得不解恨似的，又把他抓到窗前，让梅苏特好好跪着翘起屁股。梅苏特哭着照做了。他并不恐高，可二十七楼的高度连鸟类都难以逾越，窗外的风声听起来梅苏特觉得自己下一刻就会摔得粉身碎骨。灯光如海潮升腾翻涌漫过缝隙朝梅苏特扑来，他浑身笼罩着一层青紫靛蓝的光。梅苏特抽抽噎噎地哭，眼泪模糊视线他看不清自己是什么样子。身后的进出还在继续，但似乎两个人都已经兴趣不大了。欲望稀薄如同流沙迁徙后露出的土地，即使这沙是用金子做的，撤走后还是一片荒芜。  
　　

　　03  
　  
　　梅苏特是在自己原来房间醒来的。他躺在柔软的床垫里，被子盖的好好的像是从来没离开过床。他看见枕头边上露出一角，他抽出来发现那是一张支票。

　　梅苏特心里并无怨怼，因为目的会使一切行为变得崇高。他怀有忠贞不渝信念和甜蜜的爱，苦痛也可以视而不见。他因此心甘情愿。

　　梅苏特把那张支票举到眼前，数了数上面的零，确认无误后他垂下手放下支票闭上了眼睛。

　　End.


End file.
